Naruto's necromancy
by darkthanatos
Summary: small Naruto Rosario vampire crossover Balancing on the fine line separating the living from the dead. Naruto's first day of life changes all of history and becomes the worlds first necromancer code-named Konoha's necromancer. Follow him as he journeys through the ninja world to become most powerful ninja in history naruXharem civilian council,Saskura,Sasuke,and Jiraiya bashing.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Summon talking"

'Summon thinking'

"**Kyuubi/enraged character talking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"**Godly beings talking"**

'**Godly beings thinking'**

_Jutsus_

Naruto's necromancy

Prologue

Konoha October 10 285 AFS

As the Kyuubi rampages towards Konoha the current Hokage Minato Namikaze, the yondaime, he knew that the great beast could not be killed like a normal foe that he would face. No, this malevolent mass of energy given form could only be killed by sealing it into a baby, a new born baby. His face grim set as he walks to the hospital room where his wife lay with their newborn son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

When he steps into her room she asks with a concerned voice, "Minato-kun what is wrong? Well other than the Kyuubi attacking."

"Kushina-chan, I am afraid that the only way to kill that beast is to seal it." He responds sadly

"Then seal it into me so that it won't hurt anybody again."

"I wish I could do that but it isn't that simple my dear. It needs to be a newborn that it is sealed in or else it would just kill the person that it is sealed in and start to rampage again."

A look of realization crosses her face and she shouts "NO you will NOT take Naruto and seal that thing in him. I WON'T allow it."

"you know I don't want to but there were only two babies born in the last three days Naruto and the Kagetaka's baby and you know as well as I do that both of us can't ask them to give up their child when we have one to give up as well."

Starting to cry she says "bring him back safe you hear?"

He takes a brief moment to compose himself.

He says "I will try to get him back here safe but I can't promise that I will come back safe."

And with that he _H__irashin_'ed to the site of the ongoing battle between Konoha and the Kyuubi, 'I hope I am not too late to stop it' he thinks while running to the front lines.

When he gets to the front lines he immediately jumps up as high as he can go and performs _Kyuchiyouse no jutsu_, and in a huge puff of smoke he summons the toad boss Gamabunta.

When the smoke clears everybody hears "you don't do anything small do you Minato?"

Scratching the back of his head he replies "ah, no I don't think I do Bunta."

"Well what are we fighting today?" the toad boss asks.

"Well, um we are fighting the Kyuubi actually boss"

"Could you repeat that I could have sworn that you said we were fighting the Kyuubi?!" he practically yells at the yondaime.

"That was 'because I did day that we were."

"Oh ok could you come down here for a minute so I can knock you upside the head with my hand? There is no way that I am going to be able to fight that thing and win."

"I don't need you to win the fight just to hold him down for about a minute or two, while I do the rest."

As Gamabunta jumps high into the sky he thinks 'why do I have a feeling that this is going to be the last time I ever see the gaki?'

Using chakra to stick to the toad bosses head as he jumps into the air and lands on the Kyuubi's back. When the boss lands Minato starts to go through a long chain of handsigns ending on the tora sign yelling out _"Hakke Shiki no Fuin__"_

"**Who dares summon me the Shinigami?"** a deep voice that seems to carry a visible chill to it.

"Lord Shinigami I, Minato Namikaze, have summoned you to this plane to seal the Kyuubi no Yoko into my newborn son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." He says respectfully

"**Did you say Uzumaki?"** the death god asks?

"Yes, Shinigami-sama he is the son of both me and my wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze"

"**Has she unlocked her bloodline?"**

"No Shinigami-sama she has not."

"**Very well how would you like the seal mortal?"**

"I ask that the seal is strong enough to hold the Kyuubi back and stop him from corrupting my sons mind until he is strong enough to handle the strain of talking to it and for the seal to slowly drain the Kyuubi's chakra to my son."

"**Very well it will be done for the price of your soul."** As he said that he shoved his hand through Minato's stomach and into the Kyuubi pulling out its soul and chakra placing it into Naruto's stomach and as soon as he pulls out his hand a complicated seal appears on it.

"**It is done and now for your soul"** as he pulls his hand back from the yondaime's body he pulls a ghostly form of him out as well and swallows it whole.

Just as Minato starts to fall with young Naruto both his long time father figure and his student come and catch him. Both of them cradling one of the two Kyuubi fighters they both morn for their fallen comrade and leader, as if sensing their sadness Naruto starts to cry as well.

Jiraya the Gama sannin and the teacher to the forth looks down at the baby in Kakashi's arms and feels a pang of anger at how Naruto looks just like his dead student.

The Gama sannin was about 5'4" wore kabuki robes and wooden getta sandals; he had spiky white hair that went to his lower back. And he always carried a big scroll on his back everywhere he went. His forehead protector wasn't a normal one his had two horns coming out the side of it and it had the kanji for oil on it.

Now Kakashi was about 5'6" and wore ANBU style pants, a dark blue shirt with a deep forest green flak jacket over it to signify that he is a jonnin. He had shining silver hair that shot strait up giving him about another two inches of height. And his Konoha hi-ate was placed diagonally across his left eye hiding his Sharingan.

Kakashi looks down at Naruto and his visible eye starts to water and a tear drops from his face to Naruto's, Naruto feeling this slowly opens his eyes and looks at Kakashi's eye and slowly reaches out towards his face to touch it. When he opens his eyes Kakashi is both amazed and frightened at what he sees a blood red sclera and iris and he sees a darker than night blood drop shapes pupil.

When Naruto opened his eyes he sees a big figure that to him feels comforting so he reaches out to him.

'**Hmm maybe this kid and I might have to work together later on after all.' **The Shinigami thinks as he disappears in a swirl of white mist unseen to the normal eye.

Hirashin- flying thunder god

Kyuchiyouse- summoning

Hakke Shiki no Fuin- dead demon consuming seal

Sharingan- copy-wheel eye


	2. Naruto's necromancy chapter 1

"Talking/Kyuubi human form"

'Thinking'

"Summon talking"

'Summon thinking'

"**Kyuubi/enraged character talking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"**Godly beings talking"**

'**Godly beings thinking'**

_Jutsus_

(A/N,**B/N**,need to know info)

Naruto's necromancy

Chapter 1

Konoha October 11 285 AFS

(one day after Kyuubi's sealing)

The Sandaime is having a bad day with him having to take back the Hokage seat from his dead successor. Also on top of that he is having to go over piles upon piles of damage and loss of manpower reports. Sighing he looks over at the baby crib next to his desk wondering how he is going to deal with the child within. 'Poor Naruto loosing your father yesterday and your mother fell into a coma near midnight last night. What am I going to do with you?'

After hours of deliberation he came to the conclusion and an answer that the village of Konoha needs a deterrent so he will tell the villagers of his jinchuriki status and hopefully that it will help them calm down and help them morn for the fallen in a way.(if only he could hope)

After assembling all of the citizens that are eighteen or older the old Hokage stands on top of the stage to address the crowd.

"People of Konoha I have come to tell you an important piece of information. I have come to tell you that the Kyuubi was not killed but sealed into something, but the Kyuubi was so strong that it couldn't be sealed in anything short of a living body." he said with a remorseful voice, "But sadly it was only able to be sealed in a baby. And I am disappointed to say that the baby that he sealed it in was left an orphan."

When he starts to hear cries of "Kill the demon" and "Avenge the fallen". He knew that he had to do something to stop it, so he shouts at the top of his lungs,

"All of you be quiet! Now I here by pass a S-ranked law stating that if anybody says or does anything that will tell him of his burden I will personally execute you"

(on another plane of existence)

In another plane of existence the godly council has a conflict, a conflict about who they are going to give a total control of giving, receiving, and altering Naruto's powers. The godly council is made up of twelve seats, the first two are taken up by Kami and Yami respectfully,the third the Shinigami, and then 3-12 the Bijju's second in command.

**"He is ours," **yells the nine-tailed kitsune **"He has our master in him so he is our responsibility."**

** "But he is the child of prophecy" **saysKami

Then Yami says **"So he is ours."**

But the Shinigami stands up and says in a very icy voice and an air of finality **"That may be true dear sisters but he is Uzumaki with a mutated active bloodline that matches my powers and a Namikaze who has the most pure and strong wind element in centuries so it is my responsibility to train him." **and with that he sits down.

(five years since the Kyuubi's sealing)

As young Naruto runs and tries to out pace his drunken followers he starts thinking about what he did to deserve this, 'Sure I played a couple of pranks here and there but nothing harmful. So I doubt that is it so why hurt me,' "get back here so we can finish the yondaime's work demon" 'why call me demon when I haven't done anything to deserve it?'

Trying to tune out the hateful words he put his head down, closed his eyes, and ran faster to try to get away from them. But seeing as he wasn't looking where he was going he tripped on a fallen brick and falls; before he could even hit the ground the villagers were on him beating him and cursing him.

"This is for my son demon" as a serrated knife dug across his left eye socket

"Please stop." he asked but they wouldn't listen

"For my husband" a short sword cut a deep gash along his chest

"Why are you doing this I haven't done anything to you?"

"Revenge for my cousin demon" Naruto felt a wave of pain as a fire jutsu.

Then suddenly he felt nothing but cold water on his face and body. When he tried to take a breath he inhaled the water and shot up coughing and trying to spit out the water.

"Great this time after beating me unconscious they threw me in a sewer, real nice!" he yelled "As if nearly killing me wasn't enough you had to rub salt on the wound by throwing me in this place."

As Naruto looked around he saw that there were many pipes along the ceiling and there were only three colored pipes: the first one and also the largest,red; the second and also the medium sized ones, black; (yes, Naruto has black chakra) and the last and the smallest, blue.

As he looks at the pipes he sees that the blue and black pipes go in every direction both forward and backward; however the red pipes only go forward in all directions. So he decided to follow the red pipes to the source 'what kind of sewer doesn't have a way for the maintenance people to get out' he thought to himself.

As he walked he couldn't help but feel a bit of foreboding like when he finds where these pipes ends his life will have changed drastic before the day is done. He follows the pipes to a long tunnel where they go up to the roof of the room and he cant see them but there is only two ways to go in the tunnel forward and backward and he just came from there so forward it is.

When he nears the end of the tunnel he hears talking, it sounds like an argument and it is not going to get any better anytime soon from the sounds of it.

**"He is my avatar you nine-tailed throw rug!"**

"He is my container you half-dead stalker!"

**"We both know that I am more powerful than you; you over sized vulpine."**

"If I wasn't stuck behind these bars I would come over there and knock you on your pale and pasty white ass."

**"Oh am I suppose to be scared of that?"**

"You outta be you path-"

**"It appears we have company"** said the god of death as he turned to where the tunnel connected to the gigantic chamber that they were arguing in.

"It w**ould ****seem so"** said the mysterious person behind the bars.

**"It is alright child we wont hurt you so you can come out of the dark"** the death god said in a kind tone.

"I have heard that before and I certainly don't want what happened to happen again." Naruto said sadly "I have learned not to trust anybody when it comes to my safety."

**"I know what she did was wrong and that it hurt you badly but I mean you no harm little one.**(it will be explained in a later chapter)** If you don't believe me why don't you ask me something so that I can prove it to you?"**

"Who are you? Did you know my parents? And who was that in the cage?"

**"In that order; I am the Shinigami, yes I did, and that is someone who wants to remain nameless for now."**

"So Shinigami-sama are you here to kill me?"

**"No, my dear child I am not here to kill you only to train you in your powers and a few other things"**

"What power, does it have anything to do with those pipes back there? By the way where are we, it had felt like I was walking for hours yet I am not tired and also how come I am not hurt like I normally am when the villagers get done with beating me?"

**"Your powers will reveal themselves in do time and yes it does have to do with those pipes. We are in your mind child, when your are in your mind time moves more slowly here than out there so in the right conditions a month in your mind can equal a second out there. And as for the beating and bruising in your mind you show up in your normal body in your peak condition."**

"Are they still hurting me out there?"

**"Yes child they are."**

"Do you know why they hurt me? Why they call me demon?"

Before the Shinigami could say anything a deeper voice speaks up

**"I believe it is time for me to make an appearance"**

And out of the shadows of the cage steps out a gigantic fox with nine-tails swishing around seemingly with a mind of their own.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks in an awe filled voice

Both of the immortal beings face fault.

After the Kyuubi gets back up it shouts **"Who the hell do you think I am you brainless chunk of meat and ass?"**

**"Ah Naruto I think you should count it's tails."**

As Naruto gets higher in numbers when counting the tails his face starts to show fear and anger, and he finally whispers the beasts name.

"Kyuubi"

**"That is right you worthless mortal you should bow down to me and submit."**

"The day I submit to you is the day I turn gay. Never." Naruto says getting angrier "You attacked Konoha, you are the reason I have no parents, you are the reason I am beaten, and YOU ARE THE REASON I AM ALONE" as he was saying this a blue haze that settled around him as he was talking exploded outward and turned to a dark gray colored haze.

**"Naruto it seems that you have unlocked the second part of your bloodline."**

As the haze of gray calms down to where it is only a couple on inches away from him instead of the four foot way it was before.

"I have a bloodline? What is it called and what does it do?"

**"Yes you do it was from your mother. It originally was only suppose to be a doujutsu called chigan. But it seems that sealing the Kyuubi into you your father unintentionally mutated it into a three part bloodline the first part is your doujutsu, the second is your gray or black chakra, and the third that is a secret for now. As of now your new bloodline has no real name so you are going to have to give it one."**

As Naruto listened to his explanation he notices something very special in what the Shinigami said.

"Shinigami-sama you said my dad sealed the Kyuubi into me so would that mean that the Yondaime?"

**"Yes, he is your father."**

"Ok all I have to say is," he jumps up into the air and punches it "Yatta I have one of the coolest fathers in the world. Sure he was a douche for leaving me nothing and sealing Kyuubi into me but still I have one fucking awesome father."

**"Anyways back to your bloodline the original part of it the chigan allows you to see spirits-"**

"You mean like when I was younger? I swear I saw you behind that guy with the spiky silver hair."

**"- a photographic memory, the ability to break any non-chakra intensive genjutsu the ability to absorb evil spirits to heal your body, strengthen your body and weapons and the ability to use their souls to use as attacks or your gray chakra instead of using it for your technique that need it."**

"You have got to be shitting me?" the Shinigami shook his head no "so I got all of that from just the first stage?" the Shinigami nodded his head "So what does the second stage let me do?"

**"To answer your earlier question yes that was me and yes it was because of your doujutsu that you could see and remember me." **the lord of death looks at his newest disciple and says** "The second stage is a chakra type of bloodline and it lets you do a type of jutsu that only I can do and now you with your bloodline and hopefully any descendants will be able to do them with ease after a hell of a lot of training"**

Naruto looks at his unknown to him master with awe and a lot of fire in his eyes "And the third?"

**"I wont know until you unlock it, but from the way it is going I would have to say a body based bloodline type."**

"Thank you Shinigami-sama. Now I have a couple of questions for both you and the throw-rug as you called it earlier."

**"Ah so you heard that did you?"** asked a smiling death god **"Well then ask away child."**

"Well the first is for either of you two I guess. How in the nine gates of hell do I change my mind? Cause I sure don't want to have my mind looking like a sewer all the time."

**"I can answer that mortal"** said the long silent Kyuubi

"Alright then how do I change it then?"

**"It is very simple it is your MIND it is what YOU WANT it to be."**

"Ok thank you for that you over stuffed fox pelt. But you must remember that I am FIVE" as he concentrates on changing it into a different thing 'Anything is better than a sewer' he hears the Kyuubi growl.

**"Nice choice I couldn't have thought up anything better than it myself."**

When he opens his eyes he sees one of the most unexpected scenes in the world: a castle with its gate and draw bridge open and to the left of that there was a huge cemetery. And when he looks to the right he sees a humongous tree with its roots showing and on one of the roots it has the kanji for seal on it, covering the roots around that was a grass leaf and mud like mixture for camouflage. The tree itself was close to 20 times the size of the Hokage tower.

Looking away from the tree he focused on the castle itself; it's walls were about 500 meters tall and about 750 meters wide (about 1640ft tall and 2460ft wide) and the towers were about 1000 meters tall and about 15 meters wide (about 3280ft tall and 49ft wide).

The towers weren't much themselves but what stood out about them was that they were a bright blue almost neon in color apposed to the dull gray of the trees and ground. The walls and building of the castle were a dark gray almost black in color.

He started to walk to the castle to see the inside of it and when he got to the door to go into the main building he saw a mark more like a crest it was a yin-yang symbol on top of a red Uzumaki swirl. (crest on profile)

"Shinigami-sama what is this?" motioning towards the crest on the door

**"That young one is your family crest the Uzumaki-Namikaze's"** the Shinigami said having a sad smile on his face at the twitching of Naruto's eyebrow about being called a child once more.

'That's it if I get called young one, child, or little one; one more time god of death or not that man is GOING to die' Naruto thought when he heard the Shinigami call him young one.

"So the swirl is for the Uzumaki part and the yin-yang symbol is for the Namikaze part?"

**"That is correct mortal"** said the Kyuubi from behind Naruto making him jump in fright.

He spins around to yell at the large fox, but when he looks up for it he cant find him so he starts to look down and he keeps going until he finds a small red fox about a half meter tall at the shoulder (1.5ft tall). And then he notices the nine swishing tails connected at the end of its tailbone, and a collar on its neck. Then Naruto does the one thing that you should never do in front of a Biju: he laughed at it.

"Ha ha ha you ha ha are about ha ha ha ha the size of a ha ha ha dog."

**"A dog; you are calling me a dog. I'll give you a dog"** the Kyuubi yelled as he lunged at Naruto

When he got within three meters of him the collar started to burn him but he kept on going. But right before he hit the one meter mark the cloak of chakra that was still around Naruto suddenly thinned on the opposite side that the attack was coming from and thickened on the attacked side and swirled into a ball about 15 cm in diameter until the cloak was evenly thick once again and then shot a beam of gray chakra so condensed that it was midnight black strait at the still lunging Kyuubi and it completely dematerialized the little fox body back into the chakra used to make it. The entire attack and counterattack took less than 5 seconds from the lunge to the dematerialization.

Naruto falls back and lands on his butt because of both the beam's force and his own movement.

"Holy shit what the fuck was that?" he said out loud.

He hears a chuckle coming from his left **"That young one-"**

"THAT'S it get over here so I can kick your ass old man. I don't mind the Kyuubi calling me mortal of flesh-bag because that is true in a sense, but is swear if you call me anything but my name one more time I will beat the crap out of you and lock you into the last gate of hell and throw away the key!"

**"I see, well anyways that was an attack that is automatically going to trigger when you are attacked in your gray chakra cloak."**

"Speaking of attack you said earlier that only you and I can do your jutsus right?" the Shinigami nodded "So how will I learn to use them if I don't have anyone to teach me?"

**"That is where you are wrong yo- Naruto, because I never said that you didn't have anyone to teach you."**

"Well then, who will teach me? You?"

The death god nods his head and says **"I will teach you but you must first do something for me."**

"And that is?"

**"Swear that you wont tell anyone about me teaching you this stuff until after you graduate from the academy even from the Hokage."**

"I swear to not tell anyone about the fact that you are teaching me until after my graduation from the ninja academy. But then who will I say taught me all of this?"

**"Kyuubi will be said to have trained you because technically it was Kyuubi being sealed into you that caused the mutation of the bloodline."**

Then they hear a groan from about 9 meters away(30ft) sprawled on the ground was the fully regenerated Kyuubi as they walked up to it. The Kyuubi flipped over on to its back and said **"Kit that hurt like hell you have earned my respect enough for me to tell you my name"**

**"Kyuubi are you sure you want to tell him now?"**

**"He has more than earned the right to call me by my name shini-chan so shut up"**

"You still haven't told me your name Kyuubi. You know that right?" with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

**"Ah yeah I knew that. Well kit my name is..."**

jinchuriki- power of human sacrifice (demon host)

chigan- blood/soul eye


	3. Naruto's necromancy chapter 2

"Talking/Kyuubi human form talking"

'Thinking/Kyuubi human form thinking'

"_Naru talking"_

_'Naru thinking'_

(those two will make more sense near the end)

"Summon talking"

'Summon thinking'

"**Kyuubi/enraged character talking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"**Godly beings talking"**

'**Godly beings thinking'**

_Jutsus_

(A/N,**B/N**,need to know info)

Naruto's necromancy

Chapter 2

(Naruto's mind October 10 290 ASF)

Just as the Kyuubi was about to tell Naruto it's name. Naruto collapsed on the ground and was slowing down his breathing and his heartbeat.

**"Kit! Kit! Shini-chan what is wrong with him?"** the Kyuubi asked anxiously. As Naruto starts to become transparent.

**"It seems that while we were in hear talking someone managed to get a fatal wound on him"**

**"Can you help him?"**

** "No I cant, not right now. However you can help him what he needs now is both medical and spiritual healing. And only three types of people on earth can give a spiritual healing; me, a monk, and now him. But now you need to take control of his body to exterminate those fucking villagers who cant tell the two of you apart."**

**"How can I take control of his body with the seal intact the way it is?"**

__**"The way it works right now is that it is pulling one soul from his mind out to the surface to control the body as you can see he is starting to get more and more transparent."**

**"Ok how do I take control of the body?"**

** "Stop fighting the pull that you are feeling. That is the pull from his mind telling him that he is needed on the surface. But subconsciously he is trying to pull one of us up there instead knowing that he wouldn't be able to do anything of use until he gets trained."**

**"Ah I see, well then I'll be back **(sorry but I have always wanted to do that)**."** the Kyuubi said before disappearing completely.

(Konoha alley same date two minutes before)

As the crowd of people were still beating and maiming the unconscious body of Naruto, a lone jonnin jumps down in front of the crowd in between the bulk of them and Naruto and looks at them with a accusatory look.

"I know that you want to get revenge for your friends and family but you must first make sure that he cant talk about what happens here before you start so that he cant scream."

As he said that he took out a kunai and pressed it against Naruto's throat and severed his vocal cords, smiling as he hears the soft sound of skin and muscle being cut and torn apart by his kunai.

When he gets done cutting Naruto's throat he pulls the kunai back and throws it right into Naruto's left lung but from the way that Naruto's body was laying the tip of the kunai pierced an inch into his heart.

"I have taken my piece now go take yours"

And that was what the Kyuubi came into a body that was broken almost to the point of non-repair and a mob of ignorant villagers running towards its host's body.

**"Enough you will not kill my host today"** unleashing a wave of pure condensed gray chakra hitting only the closest ones, including the jonnin that cut Naruto's throat, and once they were hit their souls were ripped out of them and were turned into the gray chakra.

Only the ones that were at the very back of the mob were spared from having their souls ripped out of them in a very painful way. And finally when the wave of condensed chakra stopped advancing and started to retreat all of the bodies of the people who got their souls torn out of them started to turn to dust and blow away. When the retreating wave finally came back to the Kyuubi controlled Naruto it pulled all of the extra chakra from the souls into his body.

As the last of the mob turned to run away they saw that they were in a dead end alley way and the only thing between them and freedom was the demon. When they realized that they started to feel scared. But they decided that if they could just get one of them out of this alley alive then they could get help and finally kill the demon brat. As one they approached the Kyuubi controlled host.

**"Trying to fight me all at once are you, smart."** they started to get a glimmer of hope I their eyes that their plan might actually succeed with the demons demise **"As I said smart, but futile! You will no longer torture my host or anyone else that you deem to need to be on the reviving end of your cruel, sick, and twisted punishment."**

One of the braver ones spoke up "We may have a futile plan but at least we have a plan. What are you going to do to us in that small body of yours Kyuubi brat?!" with a chorus of 'yeah' and 'death to the Kyuubi'.

**'Shini-chan'**

** "Yes Kyuubi what is it?"**

**'How do I use the kits power?'**

** "That is simple you don't"**

**'WHAT?! What do you mean I don't?'**

** "It is exactly as it sounds you don't use the power if you tried to use it you would be sent back here again."**

**'But what about earlier with the wave of chakra cause I can tell you that wont mine?'**

** "That would be Naruto trying to help you, however you can use his soul sealer"**

**'Ok, how do I get it in the first place? And then how do I use it when I get it out?'**

** "You channel chakra preferably the gray but his normal chakra will work fine as well to your dominant hand and form the half ram sign with the other and say 'Kyuchiyouse:Chi Fuin' and it will summon itself to your hand. And as for how to use it I have only one thing to say: follow your instincts."**

**'Ok then here I go'** forming the half ram handsign with his left hand and holding out his right channeling chakra through the sign Kyuubi shouts

**"**_Kyuchiyouse:Chi Fuin!_**"**

And then suddenly in a flash of darkness a finely crafted double sided scythe is in Kyuubi's hands it was about 1 meter in length(about 3ft) it was made of a reenforced wooden staff with 4 black metal strips going up its length with 15cm rings of metal going around the staff every 1/3 of a meter (about a 1ft apart). Its duel blades were both about 1/2 of a meter (about 1.5ft each) and colored obsidian black with about 5 thin stripes of red going along the sides. The base of the blades were a pair of screaming heads with blood red ruby gems as eyes. The grip on the scythe was directly in the middle of the staff and it was covered in a mix of leather over rubber in the shape of a spine.

After spinning it and getting a feel for the bladed staff Kyuubi said

**"If you want to get out you have to get by me."** with the staff part of the weapon on his shoulder

As one the terrified villagers charged to attack and try to get past the possessed Naruto Fighting like a man possessed (pun intended) he swung and slashed his scythe to keep them from getting past him. With each slash and swing that connects to them they can feel horrible pain from their souls being ripped out of their bodies piece by piece. When he finally stopped he noticed that there was one that was missing, looking around for him he hears feet hitting pavement he spun around to where he was facing the sound and heard

**"Throw it Kyuubi, throw it now!"**

And the Kyuubi controlled Naruto does just that, he hurls the scythe and it flies round and round cutting through the air until it hits and shears through the last mans back and spine with the front half of the blade sticking out of his torso with his still beating heart on the tip.

Going over to the man Kyuubi puts one foot on his back and the other on the ground and grabs the scythe grip with both hands and pulls as hard as he can to get the scythe from out of the guys back. After pulling it out he feels an enormous source of chakra gaining on his position rapidly with several other smaller chakra sources close behind.

**'Shini-chan how do I get rid of the scythe?'**

** "Half ram channel chakra and say:Kyuchiyouse:Kai"**

After making the half ram sign and channeling chakra through it, just as he was about to send the scythe away the Kyuubi hears from the sandaime.

"Naruto is that you? Are you ok?"

**"Sorry old man, Naruto isn't here right now but can I take a message for him?"**

"Kyuubi" says one of the 'hidden' ANBU operatives

**"Give the man a medal got it right in one"** looking at the person who said it **"But know this uchiha sooner or later your clans pride is going to be their downfall."** turning back to the sandaime the Kyuubi controlled host starts to talk but ends up coughing up blood and falling on the ground.

"Naruto! Kyuubi give him back control, your killing him."

**"No I am not killing him old man the wounds are doing that not me. I think that a punctured lung and heart will do the same thing to you?"** motioning to his left side where the kunai was still buried.

"How are you still walking, forget that how are you even still alive?" questioned the sandaime

**"A mix of his natural healing, my chakra, and a new bloodline that mutated from me being in him"** flashing the chigan at the sandaime. A look of realization appeared on the old mans face.

"Ok what do you need to fully heal his body?"

**"Three things: at least a medic with jonnin level reserves, a lot of blood and sleep, and normally it would be a spiritual healer but I can do the last one."**

"You heard him I need a medic with jonnin reserves and a lot of blood packets." with a chorus of "Hai Hokage-sama" the ANBU disappeared in a _shunshin_to get what was needed and place it in the hospital room where Naruto goes when he needs to be there.

(Naruto's hospital room three minutes later)

As Naruto's body was hooked up to a monitor for his vitals the Kyuubi spoke up.

**"After some time to think I have reached a decision, concerning the kits fate."**

All of the shinobi in the room tense up readying for a fight.

**"And that decision is that he will not be going to the academy here. I will personally train him in the ninja arts and with his new powers. However he will comeback here for the graduation exam. But when he does if I see that the 'great Kami no shinobi' is not in complete control of this village I will show you what the son of the **_true_** Kami no shinobi can do."**

The sandaime looks down in shame but soon picks his head back up with eyes full of determination "I understand Kyuubi."

**"Good young one, it seems that humans can learn things after all"**

All but the most disciplined ninja smiled at the scene: a man in his 60's being called young one by a kid who is 5.

"Thank you, I guess? But I do have to ask where will you take Naruto for his training? And will we be able to see him?"

**"In that order. Your welcome, to couple of places in the shinobi nations for a couple of years and then four more years learning about the different types of demons and monsters in the world beyond the nations. And then finish it the time off with about three years in the my domain with my subjects. And no you will not, at least not until he come back here."**

"No I will not allow that, I wont allow him to be in the realm of demons."

**"Is that so little one? How are you going to stop me or even him for that matter? But choose your words carefully just because he cant have control of his body right now doesn't mean that he cant listen out of it."**

"You cant seriously be thinking about taking him to be in the world of demons they may just think like the villagers only in a different way. Thinking that if they kill him you will be set free."

**"Ok there are two problems with that theory; one demons aren't that dumb they were the people who first introduced humanity to sealing so they would just take me out if I were a demon. And two I am a kitsune, an immortal fox, not a demon, I am a child of the rikoudo sannin as are all of the Bijus. Do you even know how we came to be?"**

"No I do not and I am sorry."

**"The way we were made into how we are today was as the rikoudo sannin was dying he broke the power of the Juubi into nine parts and made nine different and unique animals for the powers to inhabit as a host. He gave the first and the smallest part to a raccoon-dog creating the Ichibi no tanuki, then the second went to a cat making the Nibi no nekomata, the third to a turtle the Sanbi no , fourth a monkey the Yonbi no, the fifth a horse-dolphin the Gobi no, the sixth a slug the Rokubi no, the seventh a beetle the Nanabi no kabutomushi, the eighth to an octopus-ox the Hachibi no , and finally to me the Kyuubi no kitsune went the ninth and largest piece of the Juubi's power. And that is how we Bijju's were made we were eventually given our own summon realm and some of our kind to be around even your own ape contract is a branch of my brothers the Yonbi's contract."**

"So that would mean that Tsunade's contract is a branch of the Rokubi's own?"

**"Yes it is and did you know that the aburmes clan actually come from a descendant of the first person to ever see the Nanabi in human form? From Nanabi I heard that he couldn't walk right for a week after wards."**

Hearing that the sandaime got a stream of blood going down his nose that was soon wiped away.

"No I didn't know that."

**"Well then I know that you wont know this the only reason that the uchiha clan has their prized doujutsu was because I met a person who loved to explore nature and care for the wildlife but was constantly being injured because he couldn't fight back properly because he lacked strength. So I gave him the sharingan and told him that it had the properties of a kitsune, the mans name was Metuso uchiha. So if it wasn't for me your oh so special clan of thieves wouldn't even be here."**

An uchiha who was passing by slammed the door open and yelled "That isn't true we are descendants of the rikoudo sannin himself."

**"Oh but you are, dear uchiha you are. But you see dear friend,"** saying with as much hate and disgust as possible, **"Metuso was indeed a descendant of my father. But he was the grand son of the daughter of the sannin one who received nothing but his kindness and caring personality and she passed that down on her side of the family and that personality was hereditary anyone of her descendants could have had a child with a person so evil if he even touched a flower it would die, and the child would come out with a personality to match hers. I guess when Madara's sharingan mutated again and he unlocked it it broke the cycle because before he had his advanced sharingan he was the only person I would let call me by my name."**

With that said the uchiha lunges at Naruto's broken body yelling "Die demon"

Before anyone could stop him they hear a choked gasp and they look at the uchiha more closely and from the back you could barely see the small fingers holding his neck. As they move around to look at the small boy that he was targeting his attack on, holding his attacker back with his left hand and holding his left side with the other.

Noticing that the uchiha has his sharingan active and spinning the sandaime tries to warn Kyuubi, "Kyuubi don't look into his eyes his sharingan is active!" not seeing that Naruto's own doujutsu was active as well.

"It is fine jiji when I looked into his eyes I noticed that he had the same type of eyes as the people who normally instigate the mobs that beat me. But as soon as I did I felt like he was trying to make me see things that weren't really there. So I guess my chigan activated as a deterrent for that." looking back at the uchiha's eye's once more for a little while Naruto asks "Hey jiji what is a coup? This guy and the one he calls fugaku-sama were talking about when they were going to execute one to place an uchiha as a Hokage."

The Hokage was in shock not only did Naruto forcefully take back control of his body, he stopped a trained ninja in his tracts, and then completely negated the man's sharingan, and to top it off he uncovers a coup from the uchiha clan. "N..Nar...Naruto are you ok? And to answer your question a coup is an action that is when a group of people revolt over something against their leader."

"Oh ok jiji that explains things and yeah I am fine my ribs are still a bit sore but fine."

"Now could you answer another one of my questions?" seeing a nod from Naruto he continues "how did you know about the coup?"

"Well jiji that is kinda hard to explain. You see when the Kyuubi got sealed into me it mutated my original bloodline: the chigan. However it didn't change anything about the chigan itself, it added two more stages to it. The first stages which I had unlocked when I was born, the second when I first met the Kyuubi when I realized that it was its fault that I didn't have any friends and family. The second stage is a chakra based bloodline it allows me to do a different type of jutsu or power-up my original jutsu with my other type of chakra because when I was born I had three different types of chakra mine, my dormant second stage, and the Kyuubi's And the third is going to be a body based bloodline that the Kyuubi will tell me what it does when I unlock it because we honestly don't know what it would let me do."

"Ok Naruto but that doesn't tell me how you know about the coup."

"I was getting to that when I am channeling my second stage chakra I form a cloak of sorts it negates most chakra based attacks and if you are fast enough it dampens all physical attacks as well."

At this point the sandaime asks "What do you mean by if you are fast enough?"

Naruto smiles at this question "Well you see that cloak I was talking about when attacked physically it forms a condensed ball of my second chakra and shoots it as a beam at the person attacking me it dematerialized the Kyuubi's vessel of sorts in my mind though I think that it was just because it was made of chakra."

"Why did the Kyuubi attack you?" he asked becoming suspicious

"Because I told it that its vessel looked like a dog."

Sweat dropping at the reason why the sandaime let go of his suspicions.

"Well anyway the Kyuubi told me that I did it as a self-preservation measure back in the alley that you found me in."

Knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer but he had to ask "Why would your body do something like that in self-preservation?"

"The form I am in now and the form that you found me in was nothing compared to how bad I really was when Kyuubi took over I did it by sending out a concentrated burst of my second stage chakra and it turned all living material that it touched into a form of second stage chakra, but once it got about I would say about 2 meters (about 7ft) away it stopped and retracted back into me taking all of the newly converted chakra to heal me with it.

"But back to how I know about the coup when I grabbed him and looked into his eyes after my chigan activated I guess my second stage chakra subconsciously pushed into him through my eyes and showed me all of the evil things that he did such as the planning of the coup and raping and then killing women of other villages in fire country when he is on a mission out side of Konoha. Jiji I can see their faces as he does it, either you kill him or I will." Naruto says with a serious look on his face, one that shouldn't be on a child that age.

"Neko, Taka take the man to Ibiki and tell him to get every thing out of him and I do mean everything I want to know what he had for breakfast three days ago!" said the angered sandaime

As the two ANBU take away the uchiha the sandaime turns back to Naruto and asks him "Naruto-kun I am going to need you to tell me exactly who was it that was there when they were planning the coup. Can you do that for me?"

In response Naruto says "Of course jiji I can. From what I could tell it was the entire main branch of the uchiha clan with a few exceptions of Mikoto-sama, Itachi-san and a little kid about my age who looks like Itachi-san. I am guessing Mikoto-sama's second son."

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?"

"Yes jiji I am sure. Mikoto-sama was the only one who spoke out against it and Itachi-san even though he didn't speak out he would always get this hopeful look in his eye when ever Mikoto-sama would. And of course Mikoto-sama's youngest son wasn't even there so he couldn't even know about it because they swore an oath on their eyes to never speak about it to anyone outside of the secret meeting room."

Yawning Naruto said "Jiji I am tired and my muscles are stiff so I am going to go to sleep." and then with a slightly scary smile on his face "Unless of course you have some prisoners you need executed."

When the sandaime heard the he was appalled and his face showed that. Right as he was about to reprimand Naruto for that kind of thinking he heard laughter, laughter from a 5 year old boy.

"Jiji you should have seen your face. It was priceless" Naruto said after he came down from his laughing fit.

Shaking his head the sandaime said "I should have known."

"Yep, though I can do it but I am not sure how to do it. For all I know I could end up giving the person a power that makes it where their entire body has to be destroyed before they could die so I wouldn't even want to try until I can practice with my powers some.

"Well good night jiji I am going to start my lessons now." as Naruto starts to go to sleep.

(Naruto's mind)

When he got there he started to walk through the forest to get to his castle, when he finally got there he walked right in and through the castle doors shouting,

"Honey I'm home!"

Materializing out of nowhere his teacher appears before him.

**"That was quite a performance you put on out there; Naruto I am impressed."**

"Thank you sensei"

**"I'm impressed too kit, that was a very good performance."**

"Thank you too Kyuubi" walking over and rubbing the Kyuubi's back with his right hand. "I have two questions, the first is when are you going to start teaching me sensei?"

**"And the second?"**

Looking down at the Kyuubi smiling a mischievous smile.

"Where to first?"

**"Where to first is to komogakure. The Hachibi and the Nibi have jinchuriki there. And they will help you start to control my chakra."**

**"And as for when I am going to start teaching you. We start now."** motioning for Naruto to get up the Shinigami moves through the castle and into an area that is right in the middle of it. **"As of right now you have next to no control over your chakra, normal or otherwise so you are going to have to train. Lucky for you Kyuubi unlocked your chakra when it summoned your soul sealer blade. In your mind you cant actively train your body but you can practice your control and how you actively use your abilities, but the most important of all is the fact that you can train your chakra control."**

Walking to one of the corners of the area where there is a large body of water **"Naruto you will need to be able to walk on water by the time a week in here is up."**

"Hai sensei. I have one question though: how do I do it?"

**"Channel chakra to your feet. That is all that I will tell you."**

"That is enough sensei, thank you."

As the Shinigami walks away from Naruto and stands next to the Kyuubi, **"You know that you still haven't told him your name right?"**

**"Yeah I know but I will only tell him when he brings it up again."**

** "Oh so that is how you are going to play it huh? ok."**

Back at the pond, Naruto is having less than what you could call success. Each time he takes a step on the water he gets his foot to stay afloat until he tries to take another step out onto the water, at which point he falls in, again.

"Damn it! Every goddamn time I take a step I fall in what am I doing wrong?" pulling his hair he asks himself

After several attempts and three days of trying Naruto finally was able to stand on the water for about half a minute without falling in.

"Fi**na****lly"** say all three souls in Naruto's body

"Now to refine the amount of chakra I am using to stay up on the water. Three fucking days it took me to get it to where I was in the range of staying on the water, three mother fucking days!" Naruto says to himself getting angrier at the time it took him to just get the first step. Not noticing the chakra cloak encompassing him and slowly freezing the pond that he was standing on.

"Hey sensei, it just got a lot easier to stay standing up on the water does that mean I am done?"

**"Yes, it does mean that you are done. But it doesn't mean that you are done, look down at your feet."**

Looking down at his feet Naruto sees that his chakra cloak is active and that it is freezing the pond, starting to get even more annoyed at the fact that he cant even walk on water a basic ninja skill in his anger he is starting to thaw out the ice with pure rage at his chakra for being so hard to control and being so dense. In his anger he does not notice that the ice has melted and he has been standing there on the water for about 4 minutes just standing there doing nothing except concentrating on his anger at his chakra.

The two other souls in his body do notice it however and say that it is time to awaken him from his extreme concentration.

**"Naruto"** the Shinigami says seeing no answer he tries a little louder "**Naruto." **receiving no answer again the Kyuubi steps up and yells **"KIT!"** again no answer so this time the Kyuubi charges up a _bijudama_ and fires it near Naruto But even when it explodes in the water Naruto doesn't even flinch the only signal that you can tell that he is away is the fact that he is still channeling chakra to stay afloat.

**"That is it I am going out there"** the Kyuubi tells the Shinigami at it starts running and the jumps on the water and starts running to Naruto to grab him and bring him ashore. But when the Kyuubi got within grabbing distance Naruto's cloak fluctuated and sent the Kyuubi flying, or would have if the Kyuubi hadn't grabbed Naruto's shirt with its teeth at the last second. Holding on with its claws and tails the Kyuubi uses one tail to slap Naruto upside the head to try and wake him up from his trance.

When the tail made contact with Naruto's head three things happened all at the same time; the first thing was a large wave of chakra shooting off Naruto, the second was Naruto coming out of his trance, and the third was him falling into the water. They see a glowing Naruto come out of the water and wade up to the side and pull himself out.

"You might want to back up a bit seeing I don't know what is about to happen." he tells them

As they retreat back to the inner edge of the wall facing the open field the glow gets brighter with every step they take.

The Kyuubi looking over at the Shinigami asks **"What is happening to him shini-chan?"**

**"I honestly don't know"** he answered truthfully

And then a large explosion with a bright flash accompanying it goes off in the courtyard with Naruto at the center of it. As they approach the crater that was made they see two figures in the center of it; one figure laying on the ground, and the other crouched over it protectively. When they finally got close enough to see them the figure on the ground was Naruto, so they ran the rest of the way to the figure and the grounded Naruto (he he I made a funny). But when they got to them they saw who the other figure was. It was Naruto.

The second Naruto starts speaking "Now I know what you are thinking but I am not Naruto"

**"Who are you then?"** the worried sensei of Naruto asks

"Well I don't really have a name but you can call me Naru."


End file.
